Candy Shop
by hermyandronforevr
Summary: When Hermione buys Ron a gift he always dreamed of, she and him decide to go into business together. But will they be able to remain professional or will they mix business with pleasure? ch 10 up!
1. The Birthday Party

**The idea for this fic came to me while listening to "Candy Shop" by 50 Cent. It's not based on the song but it is "inspired" by it.**

**Candy Shop**

**Summary- **When Hermione buys Ron a gift he always dreamed of, she and him decide to go into business together. But will they be able to remain professional or will they mix business with pleasure.

**Chapter 1: The Birthday Party**

Hermione smiled as she counted out the final galleons, sickles, and knuts and handed them to the gray-haired woman. She smiled kindly and handed Hermione two silver keys and a paper signed by both of them. The older woman grinned and said, "Good luck dear. I hope you do as well as we did."

Hermione smiled, thanked the woman and walked into the store. It was completely full of candies and sweets of all sorts. She took a quick tour around the shop and beamed. She couldn't keep herself from squealing with glee at the thought of how happy she'd be making one of her best friends. She glanced about the store one more time and walked out of the shop, making sure she locked it securely.

She stepped out in the windy February night and pulled her cloak tighter around her. Walking down the sidewalk she thought of the reaction Ron would give her when she told him what she'd gotten him for his birthday. She'd been searching for months for the perfect gift and finally she saw the sign in the window of Honeydukes saying it was for sale.

* * *

Hermione awoke on the first day of March feeling excited. She couldn't wait to present her gift to Ron. She'd put the ownership papers in a parcel and wrapped it in gift wrap. She got ready to meet Ron at the Three Broomsticks for drinks before they went to the Burrow for his party. The grin on her face didn't falter once. When she'd fixed herself up completely she looked in the mirror. She'd bought new robes for the occasion. They were silky and blue and hugged her curves. She knew Ron wasn't her boyfriend. But they still had a spark between them. She felt the lingering crush on her best friend was hard to go through, but not as hard as losing him if things didn't work out.

After applying some make-up she grabbed her wand and the gift and dashed downstairs. Since no one was allowed to Apparate or Disapparate inside her apartment building, she had to go outside to do so. She disappeared with a popping noise and reappeared in front of the Three Broomsticks. She stepped in and glanced around. She spotted Ron's shaggy red hair in a booth in a corner. She glided toward him and stood in front of the table. Ron looked up and smiled. He turned slightly pink when he saw Hermione's new garment. He stood and gave her a hug. She smiled ear to ear and sat down across from him.

"I know everyone's giving their presents at the party," Hermione began, "but I've been waiting a week already and I think I'm going to burst if I have to wait any longer. So here," she handed him the wrapped parcel. She leaned over the table and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed furiously but didn't look up. He looked down at the gift. "Well?" she urged. "Open it!"

Ron smiled and pulled gently on the paper. It ripped and he tore it off completely. He opened the parcel and looked at the ownership papers. His eyes swept across the words and a grin formed on his lips. Hermione's eyes lighted up with glee when she saw his reaction.

"Hermione!" he breathed in almost a whisper. "I can't believe you did this!"

"I wanted to!" she said. "So you really like it?"

"I love it!" he said. He got up and moved to her side of the booth. She moved over a little and made room for him. He wrapped his arms around her lovingly in appreciation. She hugged him back.

They heard footsteps coming towards them and they turned around. "What can I get for you two love birds?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"Oh, no," Hermione said. "We're not together. I mean…we are _together_ but we're not a couple."

"Could've fooled me," she replied. Ron got up and went back to his side of the table. They ordered some butterbeers and talked happily. When it was time for the party they paid for the drinks and walked out into the wind. Ron was clasping his birthday present as they walked to the corner and Disapparated together. They entered the Burrow and saw the entire Weasley family, Harry, and a few others scattered here and there.

"Oh, there's my big twenty-two year old!" they heard Mrs. Weasley screech.

She bombarded Ron and almost knocked him over when she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. When she finally pulled away she placed a cone-shaped birthday hat on top of her son's red hair.

"Mum, I'm not turning seven!" Ron cried. He jerked the hat off his head as his cheeks tinged pink.

"I think it's cute," Hermione said taking a hat of her own and placing it over her bushy hair. Ron smiled at her appearance. She giggled as she looked at the mirror that hung on the wall. Fred charged past her with Carmen, his latest girlfriend, on his arm.

"Well, hello, Hermione," he said. "You remember Carmen, right?"

Hermione nodded and smiled as she shook Carmen's hand. She liked Carmen alright but she seemed so distant. She was exactly what one would call overly-friendly. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wasn't enthusiastic, she wasn't animated, and she didn't seem to have much of a sense of humor so she really couldn't see why Fred was going out with her. But she was polite so she didn't_ not_ like her.

Mr. Weasley got everyone's attention and called out, "Everybody, our guest of honor is here so I think it's time we let him open his presents." He sat Ron down at the head of the table as was tradition and placed his wrapped presents in front of him.

"This is from Fred and George," Mrs. Weasley said handing him a long rectangular package.

Fred and Carmen stood behind Hermione's chair holding hands. George was sitting beside Ron on the other side of the table. Ron pulled the paper off and opened the box. Inside was a sleek black broom with gold lettering on the handle that read _Ion_. It was the latest broom on the market.

"Wow!" Ron reacted. He smiled happily as he examined the shiny handle and the smooth bristles. "Thanks!" he said. He reluctantly handed the broom over to his mother as he went to open his other presents.

When he was done Mrs. Weasley looked around. "Where's your present, Hermione?" she asked.

"Oh," she answered. "I already gave Ron my gift. Tell them, Ron."

"Oh," Ron grinned widely. "Well, Hermione bought me Honeydukes."

"What?" George exclaimed.

"Of course," Fred said smiling. "We get him a broom and she gets him a candy shop. Like Quidditch beats sweets in Ron's eyes. Do you have to be the best at everything, Hermione?" He said this in a way that showed her he was joking.

Hermione looked up at him and he winked at her. Carmen looked from Hermione to Fred several times and rolled her eyes.

"So," said Harry, "are you going to run the shop by yourself?"

"No," Ron replied. "Actually, I was hoping that since Hermione bought it she would…go into business with me."

Hermione looked at him. He looked so thrilled at the idea. Truthfully, Hermione felt the same. She loved Ron dearly and the thought of them working together was great. Maybe if they were going to spend time together she could get Ron to see her the way she wanted him to see her. She'd had a crush on him since they were young and that crush had developed slowly into a love deeper than friendship. She caught herself looking at Ron in a way that she'd never looked at another guy before. It was with want, need, and true love. The only problem was that she didn't know how Ron felt about her and she didn't want to risk ruining their friendship. So she just kept quiet about it and went along with everything. Working with him would be the perfect opportunity to find out what his true feelings for her were.

"I'd love that!" she responded.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley interjected clapping her hands. "I'd much rather you own that candy shop than being a bus-boy at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Hey!" Fred interjected. "How come it's _wonderful_ for him to own his own store but when me and George were opening the joke shop you went crazy?"

"That was different," she said with a constant stare at one of her twins. "You were only seventeen when you wanted to do that and I wasn't sure how successful you would be. Now you've proved it _is _successful. But this shop is already established and already doing well so I'm not as worried."

"It's still not fair," Fred said with a fake pout.

"Yeah, now on with the cake," George said.

The cake was served and they laughed and talked until it was getting dark. Fred and Carmen left around six and George departed shortly after them. Harry and Ron had planned to stay the night at the Burrow and so had Ginny. Everyone else began to disperse and soon the only people left were Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

"I'm going for a walk," Ron said at about seven. "Anyone else want to go?"

Hermione got up and said, "I do."

Harry got up and started to say something but Ginny grabbed his arm, closed her eyes, and shook her head. Hermione noticed this but chose not to acknowledge it. Ginny knew perfectly well that Hermione had feelings far beyond friendship. She noticed that thankfully that Ron had been pulling on his jacket and hadn't seen it.

She got her own jacket and followed him out the door. Mrs. Weasley stopped them in the kitchen on the way and asked where they were going. They answered and continued on. They ventured out onto the lawn and walked through the brisk night air. Since it was the beginning of March it was still chilly outside but not freezing. All the snow had melted in the last few days and their surroundings were calm and quiet. They walked down the length of the yard side by side.

"Thank you so much for the gift," Ron said. "I love it."

"You're welcome," she replied. "You deserve it."

They smiled warmly at one another and continued to walk.

"We should go out there tomorrow afternoon and see about setting up," Ron said. "Do you think we should change the name?"

"No," she answered. "Like your mum said, it's already established."

"Yeah," Ron said in agreement. "So, what are you going to tell the Ministry?"

"Eh," she replied. "I'm just going to say I found a better job. I'm only a secretary."

Ron nodded as he kicked a rock on the ground. They looked at each other for a long time not saying anything at all. A nervous lump began to form in her throat and a knot pulled itself together in her stomach. _Should I tell him? _she thought. _Should I tell him that I have feelings for him?_

She opened her mouth and was about to say what she was thinking when she felt several cold drops of water land on her face. She looked up and saw that the sky had been invaded by dark rain clouds and the raindrops were quickly increasing in size and speed.

"We better get back," Ron said without moving.

"Yeah," she agreed.

It seemed that at that moment someone had hit a button that made the rain come pounding down harder than ever. She grabbed Ron's hand and they laughed as they ran as fast as they could back to the Burrow. When they reached the safety of the huge wrap around porch they fell onto the porch swing staring at the water beating down onto the earth.

Hermione shivered and rubbed her wet arms. They stayed outside just looking at the rain for a while until they went in and went to bed.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. The Restaurant

**Thanks so much to all those who reviewed. I'm glad you like it. Here's chapter two!**

**Chapter 2: The Restaurant **

Hermione moaned as she stretched and rolled over. She sat up slowly and yawned. She was Ginny's old room. The sunlight was pouring in through the window causing her to wake up a little earlier than she would have liked. She heard the shower going and assumed Ginny was in there. She stood up and made her way sleepily to the bathroom. She entered and said, "It's just me, Gin."

She sat on the toilet and relieved herself. She stood at the sink washing her hands and staring in the mirror. _Oh, I look horrible!_ she thought to herself. _I can't let Ron see me like this! Oh, Lord what's gotten into me! Since when do I care how I look when Ron sees me? Well…always I suppose. But still…_

She turned to the side and pulled her shirt close to her. _I need bigger boobs, _she thought. _That'd get his attention._

She heard the water stop pounding in the shower. She was still facing it when the curtain slid open. Two screams could be heard from a mile away. Hermione dashed out the door as fast as she could. Her heart pounding in her chest she ran back to Ginny's room and sat on the bed. Her face was flushed and her mind was racing.

It had not been Ginny who was in the shower. It had been Ron. It had been Ron naked. It had been Ron naked and wet. She shook her head as if to rid the image from her mind. The truth was, though, that she didn't want to rid the image from her mind. She saw every muscle, every freckle, every…everything. She blushed at the thought again.

She'd seen Ron without a shirt many times before. She'd even seen him in nothing but his underwear. But this was the first time she'd ever seen him completely undressed. She'd pictured it. It was kind of hard not to. When they'd gone swimming she'd seen him in his wet swimsuit clinging to his body so she had a pretty good idea what he looked like without clothes.

She covered her face and shook her head one more time. Taking a deep breath she decided she'd have to face him sooner or later so she went downstairs. She entered the kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasley standing at the stove. Ron was sitting at the kitchen table. Hermione was slightly disappointed he was fully clothed. Then, remembering that it was not normal to sit at the kitchen table nude she sat down. She tried not to look at Ron but her eyes kept roving toward him. Their eyes met for moment and they both blushed. Ron's gaze darted in the direction of his mother. Her back was still turned from them. He motioned with his head for her to follow him into the living room.

She obeyed. They sat down on the couch and Ron cleared his throat. He was still blushing slightly. He looked at her and they both started to talk at the same time. Hermione motioned for him to go ahead. He took the offer and started by saying, "I'm so sorry. I really didn't know you were in the bathroom."

"No," she answered. "It was my fault. I thought you were Ginny. I should've made sure. _I'm _sorry."

"Well…it's okay," he said.

Mrs. Weasley called them for breakfast.

"I didn't see anything anyway, so it really doesn't matter," Hermione quickly lied as they walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Hermione followed Ron inside the candy shop. They looked around it. A lot of the shelves were empty because the shop had been closed for a while. Hermione went straight for the counter. She bent down and put a huge record book on it.

"Okay," she began. "Mrs. Honeyduke said that there's enough candy stocked in the basement for about two months. After that we'll have to start buying it again. I think we should start stocking the shelves and get this place cleaned up. That way we'll be able to open it by about next week."

Ron just nodded along.

"Can you go downstairs and see if you can find some cleaning supplies?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded. When he left the room Hermione exhaled. Her mind was racing.

_Why the hell did I say I'd do this? _she asked herself. _I can't do this…I can't take it. _

Ron returned carrying a broom, a mop, a bucket, and various other things for cleaning. Hermione took out her wand and put spells on the things to make them clean for her. Meanwhile she and Ron went over the books.

She felt a warm sensation course through her body as Ron's arm rubbed against hers as he leaned in to look at the page. He smelled so good. She stared at him longingly. They were going over which things they thought they'd want to put out first. Hermione tried to focus. But it was useless. There was no way she'd be able to concentrate with Ron so close to her. She was relieved and disappointed at the same time when he pulled away and stood up.

"You want to get something to eat?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered automatically.

They walked down the street in Hogsmeade after locking the shop up. They stopped at the restaurant on the corner and found a booth. Hermione settled in and picked up a menu. The waitress came up to the table and smiled at them. Hermione noticed Ron was smiling back.

"What can I get you?" she asked sweetly. She was very pretty, which annoyed Hermione immensely. She had sandy blond hair that reached her waist and Hermione couldn't help noticing that the nametag that read "Megan" was placed on breasts twice the size of her own.

"What do you recommend?" Ron asked. Hermione saw him blushing slightly. Anger and jealousy surged through her veins.

"Oh, the…" the waitress began. But Hermione wasn't paying attention to her. She noticed the girl was flipping her hair and grinning broadly.

Finally Ron told her what he wanted and Hermione was able to reluctantly mumble her own order. When the waitress walked away Ron watched her leave. Hermione inhaled angrily. Ron didn't seem to notice.

"I think I'm going to ask that waitress out," Ron whispered to Hermione. Hermione's face fell. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"No," Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself.

Ron leaned back with a hurt expression on his face. "What? Why not?"

"Sh—she doesn't seem like…you would be her type that's all," Hermione stuttered.

"What's her type?" Ron asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I don't know," she replied. "Just…you in particular don't seem like the kind of person she'd be interested in."

Ron's offended face made her feel awful but she couldn't help herself. She looked down. When the waitress returned with their food Hermione didn't look up. She felt ashamed of herself. She may have had feelings for Ron but he was still her friend and she had no right to do that and she knew it.

"Ron…" she began as she poked at her salad. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Ron sighed. "It's okay," he replied as he shifted in his seat.

She felt that he wasn't being truthful. He may have forgiven her but she knew his feelings were still hurt. She remained silent and didn't express her thoughts. They didn't really talk much while they ate the rest of their food.

Silently they made their way back to the shop. Hermione hated the silence. It felt awkward. Ron brought some of the boxes of candy from the basement up and they began to unpack them. They barely said anything to one another. It was getting dark and they'd been working for hours without speaking much. Hermione slammed the box she was holding down on the counter and said, "Damn it, Ron! Will you say something please?"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb," she insisted. "Ever since lunch you've been mute. Now tell me what the hell is wrong."

"You know what's wrong."

"No, I don't," she replied. "If I knew I wouldn't ask."

"Well, you should know," he said. "One of my best friends thinks I'm hideous and no girl could ever want to be with me."

"What?" she exclaimed. "Ron, that's ridiculous. I don't think that."

"Then why'd you say that waitress wouldn't go out with me?"

"Because I--" Thankfully she was able to catch herself. She was about to say because she wanted to be with him. "I told you the truth. You didn't seem like her type."

"You keep saying that," he mumbled.

"It's the truth," she said, swallowing hard.

Ron sighed yet again and grabbed their cloaks. "Let's go," he said. She followed him out the door and into the windy street. Hermione entered Ron's apartment and shivered. Even though it was March and it was warming up the blustery air made her feel frozen. He took his wand and lit a fire in the small fireplace. They sat on his couch.

"What's her type?" Ron blurted out.

"Ron," Hermione said exasperated. "Please drop it."

"No, I want to know what type you think she goes for," he replied. "Obviously it's not me."

"Fine!" she yelled. "You're too good for her okay? It seems like she'd go for the bad boys. The guys that break your heart but somehow keep you coming back for more. And you're not like that. You're sweet and kind and funny. You deserve better than her."

Ron just stared at her. "Well, who should I go out with then?"

_Say it!_ a voice inside her head screamed at her. _Say it's you. Say that he should be with you! Say it now! You may never get another chance!_

She gulped and said, "I don't know. You'll find someone though."

He nodded and looked away.

**Please review!**


	3. The Firewhiskey

**I'm so glad everyone is liking this story because I am too. Which is weird because I'm very skeptical of my own work. Thanks so much to all my reviewers!I love you dearly! Well, here's the update! Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 3: The Firewhiskey**

Hermione felt herself slipping back into consciousness slowly. She kept her eyes closed as she lay motionless in her bed. Ron popped into her mind and she smiled broadly. She rolled over and grinned into her pillow. She lay there for a while and was almost asleep again when there was a banging noise on her door. She jumped slightly and hurriedly ran toward the noise.

She quickly unlocked it and jerked it open. Standing before her was Ron. "Oh, my God!" she exclaimed as she suddenly remembered that she was supposed to meet him that morning because they were going to re-open the shop for the Hogwarts students that were visiting. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine," Ron replied as he followed her into her apartment.

"I'll get ready really fast," she said to him as she stood in the doorway of her room. He nodded as he sat down on her couch in the living room.

Hermione fumbled through her clothes in her closet. "Oh, my God!" she screeched. "I have nothing to wear!" She pulled her night shirt off and discarded it to the floor. She ran to her dresser wearing nothing but her underwear. She went through all of the drawers and finally settled on jeans and a t-shirt. She threw her clothes on and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail.

After putting on a little make-up so she felt at least presentable, she glimpsed in the mirror, grabbed her jacket, and walked out of her room.

"Okay," she told Ron. "I'm ready."

Ron got up from the couch and they went downstairs and outside. When they had reached the sidewalk in front of her apartment building they Disapparated and reappeared in front of Honeyduke's. Hermione took the key from her pocket and unlocked the door. They'd been working hard on the shop and had finally gotten everything up and ready for the opening.

Hermione smiled grabbed the purple aprons that were hanging behind the counter. She handed one to Ron and put on the other one.

They sat behind the counter and waited for their first customer. Quite some time passed and they became restless just sitting there. They weren't sure exactly what time the students were expected to arrive.

Hermione's stomach grumbled and she hopped up.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked as he saw her walk over to the boxes of powdered donuts. She took one out and took a bite. "Those are for the customers."

"I'm hungry," she said plainly.

"So?" Ron smiled playfully. He got up and walked over to her. "You cannot eat the merchandise. You gave me an hour long lecture about not eating everything in the store."

"I can too because this isn't everything in the store," she said. "And who are you to tell me I can't eat something? You eat anything that looks like food!"

"I do not," he laughed. "Now give me the donuts." He held out his hand.

"No," she replied, backing away from him. "They're mine. You're just going to eat them."

She laughed as he inched closer to her. "No, I won't," he said. "I'm just taking them from you."

She put the rest of the donut in her mouth and shook her head playfully. He ran toward her and grabbed for the package. She put her arms behind her back so they were out of his reach. He reached behind her and grabbed her hand.

She felt herself tense up at the closeness of Ron's body to hers. She could smell his cologne and she felt a surge of arousal as her breasts pushed against his chest. She pulled her left hand from behind her and poked Ron in the side where she knew he was ticklish. Ron laughed and his body jerked to the side.

"Hey!" he yelped. He grabbed Hermione's waist and she squealed. "No!" The donuts fell from her hand and she squirmed in Ron's arms. "Don't!" she gasped.

They fell to the floor and rolled around. "Ron!" she laughed. She reached up and grabbed one of the donuts from the floor and smashed it into Ron's face. He laughed and tickled her even more.

Hermione heard the little bell from the door that indicated someone had entered the shop. She and Ron looked up and saw four students wearing Hogwarts robes standing in the doorway. Hermione's face flushed a light pink color and Ron's face, which was covered with powdered sugar from the donut, burned bright red. The students looked like they were in about their fourth year. They all giggled and waited for Ron and Hermione get up. Hermione straightened her clothes and cleared her throat as Ron wiped his face off. She walked behind the counter and smoothed down her hair.

"May I help you?" she asked them after clearing her throat embarrassedly again. She tried to sound as professional as she could.

One of the girls grinned and said, "We want to look around."

Hermione nodded and motioned for then to come in. She and Ron waited behind the counter for them to purchase something. Hermione noticed that Ron's face was still glowing bright red. "I hope they don't think anything about that," he said.

"Uh…yeah…" she said. "Me too."

Hermione's mind began to race again. _Why would he not want them to think anything about that?_ she wondered. _I mean, I don't want them to think anything either. But I don't want them to think anything because I don't want them to see me as unprofessional. I want them to respect me. But why did _he _hope they didn't think anything?_

Hermione was forced from her thoughts because one of the male students had come to the counter. He placed two boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans on it and reached in his pocket for his money.

Hermione made the exchange and placed the candy boxes in a bag with the Honeyduke's logo on it. She smiled and said, "Thanks for choosing Honeyduke's. Please come again."

When all the students had made their choices and left, Hermione sighed and turned to Ron. "It feels good to have made our first sell, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Ron agreed. He picked up his wand from under the counter and said a simple spell to make the donut mess disappear from the floor.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" Hermione blurted out. She cursed herself silently for not thinking before she spoke.

"Uh…sorry, I can't," Ron replied.

Hermione's face fell. But she quickly changed her expression and said, "Oh, it's fine…"

"Well, I would," Ron said. "But I sort of have a date."

"Oh?" Hermione asked trying to keep her composure. "With who?" She was trying to remain calm and pretend that she was just curious.

"This girl I met the other day," he answered. "We talked for like an hour. I really like her. Her name's Tabitha."

Hermione's hands were gripped into fists and her nails were digging deep into her hands with hurt and envy. She took a deep breath and said, "Ah, well maybe we can hang out tomorrow."

"Sure," he said. "I'd like that."

She looked away from him and swallowed hard. A lump was forming in her throat and she was fighting to keep her tears from forcing their way down her face.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed and looked at the bottle of firewhiskey in her hand. She put it to her lips and took a big swallow. She wiped her face with her hand. She'd been crying for hours. Apparently it's not safe to mix an emotional woman with a full bottle of liquor.

She let out a sigh and finished off the bottle in three big gulps. There was a knock on the door and she stood up…or at least she _tried _to stand up before falling to the floor.

"Hold on!" she yelled toward the door. She reached up and grabbed her bed to steady herself. She stumbled into her living room and reached the door. She looked through her peep hole to find her other best friend.

She pulled the door open and stared blankly at Harry.

"Hi," he said plainly. He didn't wait for her to invite him but she didn't stop him. She pushed her door closed and slumped down on her couch. "I thought you'd like some company," he said as he sat down beside her.

She pouted and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. "Why doesn't he like me?"

"I'm assuming you're talking about Ron," Harry said. "And he does like you."

"No," she sighed simply. "If he did, then he'd be sitting in a restaurant with me right now. He'd be laughing and flirting and smiling with me right now. He'd be giving me some of his salad right now. It would be me he'd be kissing goodnight and not this _Tabitha_ girl. It's not fair Harry!"

"Believe me," Harry said. "I slept in the same room with Ron for seven years. It wasn't Tabitha's name he'd say in his sleep. It wasn't Tabitha that he talked about _constantly_ and to the point that I'd want to beat him about the head furiously."

Hermione laughed. "Then why won't he do something about it?" she questioned, really more to herself than to Harry.

"Why won't _you _do something about it?" he asked looking at her in her bloodshot eyes.

She thought for a moment and closed her eyes. "I don't really know. I'm just scared I guess."

"Well, you better face your fears before they become a nightmare," Harry said getting up. She shakily stood up with him. "If you wait too long, it'll be too late."

She nodded and tried to hold the lump back that was forcing its way into her throat yet again.

"I have to go meet Ginny," Harry said. "But promise me something, okay? No more alcohol?"

She nodded and said, "Okay, I'll see you later. Tell Ginny I said hi."

He gave her a warm friendly hug and left. Hermione plopped back down on the couch and sat looking at the wall. After a few minutes she got up, went to the kitchen, and got another bottle of firewhiskey out of the cupboard.

**Please review!**


	4. The Visit

**Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! I love you lots! Please continue reviewing!**

**Ronsreallove- **Well, in this fic Hermione is older. LOL. I don't remember it ever being said in the books that she hated it. Did they? Well, in this fic she doesn't hate it so much. Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you like it!

**Lacheln- **I'm sorry if things seem to be moving fast. But I got another review saying things were going to slow! LOL. So, I'm just going to keep it going at this pace. Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it!

**Lafawnduh4- **Glad it's interesting to ya! I love your name! Napoleon Dynamite is one of the BEST movies ever!

**Nicole- **Hey girlie! I'm glad you like it! I love you too!

**Breakinsky- **LOL. I'm sorry if things seem to be moving slow. But I got another review saying things were going to fast! LOL. So, I'm just going to keep it going at this pace. Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter 4: The Visit **

Hermione cracked one eye open slowly to see blazing sunlight breaking its way through her windows. She moaned in pain as the light made her head ache even more than it did already. She instantly regretted her decision to drink her sorrows away. She gradually pulled herself up from her couch where she'd fallen asleep. She glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was ten thirty in the morning.

She rubbed her temples as she stumbled to the bathroom. Her head was painfully throbbing. She winced as she turned on the light. She stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. She frowned at her own appearance. Her eyes looked like she hadn't slept in days and her hair was mess. She was in the same clothes that she'd worn the day before and she felt dirty. She sighed and turned on her shower.

After pulling off her clothes she got into her shower. The hot water felt so good as it beat against her skin. She twisted around so it hit every inch of her. She closed her eyes and Ron popped into her mind again. This time it was the image of him that day she saw him in the shower. She wished he was with her now. She traveled slowly down every inch of Ron's wet body in her mind. She leaned against the wall of the shower as the feeling of arousal reached her. She heard a distant knocking on her door. She sighed, turned off the water, and got out.

She pulled a towel around herself and ran to the door. She pulled it open without thinking and saw Ron standing in the doorway. She noticed that his eyes widened when he saw her. She saw his eyes raking up and down her body.

"Hi," she said moving aside so he could enter.

"Hey," he replied staring at her. She knew he was looking at her because she was in a towel. She felt awkward but she couldn't help but think that she _wanted_ him to look at her.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah…why?"

"You look bloody awful," he said.

"Gee, thanks," she replied. _Oh, no! _she cursed herself. _Do I really look that bad!_ "Sorry," she said. "I was in the shower. Can you wait a sec while I finish?"

"Uh…yeah," he answered. He went over and sat on the couch.

Hermione went back in the bathroom. She hurriedly finished her shower and pulled on her clothes. She glanced in the mirror. She wished she had time to fix herself up but she didn't want to keep Ron waiting. She sighed and entered her living room again. Ron looked up at her and smiled.

Butterflies filled her stomach as she smiled back. She walked over and sat down beside him on the couch. They didn't say anything for a while until Ron reached over and tugged gently on a lock of Hermione's curly brown hair.

"You're leaving it wet?" he asked.

"Eh…" she replied. "I didn't feel like messing with it. Why?"

"Don't remember ever seeing your hair wet before," he said. "Well, except in fourth year at Hogwarts after Harry's second task in the Triwizard Tournament."

"Why would that be something you remember?" she asked, laughing slightly. "Of that whole ordeal, the thing you remember is the fact that my hair was wet?"

"Well…" he smiled. "You're clothes were wet too, you know."

She playfully hit him on the arm but she was grinning broadly. He laughed and said, "Oh, is that supposed to hurt?"

"You know it did," she laughed.

"Yeah, you really think so huh?"

"Yeah!" she squealed as he leaned over and grabbed her hands. Her heart fluttered. She tried to pull her arms out of his (though truthfully she wanted to keep them there forever) but it was no use. He was much stronger than she was.

_This is so childish! _she scolded herself as she laughed with him. He was now leaning on top of her. _Just kiss him…just do it. It's now or never. Just kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him now!_

Without another thought she pulled her head up while her hands were still in Ron's grasp and connected their lips. At first Ron seemed surprised by the action. She could tell this because he seemed to have frozen and his grip on her had loosened almost completely. She pulled away to see how he would react. He looked into her eyes for a moment. She did nothing but stare into his deep blue eyes back. She wasn't even sure she was breathing.

She saw him swallow hard as he looked at her. "Wh…what was that for?" he asked nervously.

She could already see him turning red in the face. "I just felt like doing it," she replied. She realized she was still laying under him but she wasn't sure if now was a good time to move.

Ron looked as though he was about to say something but he stopped and shut his mouth. Hermione heaved a sigh of desperation because she thought Ron was going to get up and leave. But to her astonishment he didn't. He leaned down and hungrily kissed her back. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue slip in. Inside her body she felt things she'd never felt before in her entire life. She felt so many emotions at once that she didn't know whether she was supposed to laugh or cry or scream.

He massaged her tongue softly and she felt herself relax into the couch. Ron let go of her hands and slid them under her back. She brought hers up to his neck and pushed them into his red hair. She couldn't believe she was actually kissing him. The thing she'd dreamt about and desired for so long was really happening.

She deepened the kiss almost to the point where it became hungry. Suddenly, Ron pulled away.

She looked at him confused. "What? What is it?"

"I…I shouldn't be doing this," he answered. He sat up on the couch and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I…I have somewhat of a girlfriend Hermione."

"What!" Hermione screamed jumping up. The glare she was giving him could burned a whole through him and the far wall. She was now feeling a bunch of other feelings at the same time but they gave her very different sensations. She gritted her teeth in her and anger and repeated, "What? You…who?"

"Tabitha…"

"But you just started seeing her!" Hermione yelled. "Didn't you like _just _meet her?"

"Well, not _just_," Ron corrected. "And I didn't say it was official. But I don't think it's right for me to be doing this with you when she thinks…"

"I think you should leave," Hermione interrupted as calmly as she could.

Ron just gazed at her for a moment. It looked like he was about to say something but then seemed to decide against it. He got up and walked toward her door. When he reached it he turned around and looked at her again.

"I'm really, really sorry, Hermione," he said. She could tell he meant it by the look on his face. But she couldn't help but be angry. She was too hurt to forgive him.

She could feel her lower lip quivering as she tried not to cry. She knew it was ridiculous. She leaned over and twisted the doorknob. As she pulled the door open she looked away from him at the floor. She heard him sigh as he walked out the door. She pushed the door closed and let it slam loudly. She collapsed onto her couch and buried her face in one of the cushions.

The next day Hermione entered her apartment after working at the shop. Ron hadn't been there that day, which made her both upset and relieved. It wasn't that big of a deal because there hadn't been that much business. But she was upset because she felt he should be more responsible. She was relieved because she knew it would probably be awkward when she did see him and putting it off just seemed easier than going ahead and getting it over with.

When she entered her apartment she was startled because someone was sitting on her couch. That someone was her mother.

"Mum!" Hermione gasped, putting her purse and keys on the counter. "What are you doing here?"

"What's wrong with you?" her mother asked calmly and with concern.

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned.

"You haven't written me in a while," she answered as she got up and stood next to her daughter.

Hermione sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry, Mum," she said. "I've been really busy."

"Don't give me that," Mrs. Granger said. "I don't have to be a witch to know when there's something wrong with my own daughter. Now, what's wrong? Is it work? Is it your friends? Is it a man?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at the last guess. "Ah, now we're getting somewhere. See, I didn't even know you had a boyfriend."

"I _don't _have a boyfriend," Hermione said with a tone of annoyance. "It's just…"

"What?"

"I'm having feelings for a certain person," she said quickly. She walked with her mother over to the couch and sat down. Sadness seeped through Hermione as she remembered she and Ron had been kissing in that very spot.

"Oh?" said Mrs. Granger. "Who? Is it Ronald?"

"How could you possibly know that?" Hermione yelled astonished.

"Oh, come now, Hermione," Mrs. Granger laughed. "I've known you two have had a crush on each other since you were a teenager! The way you talked about him constantly and that summer he and Harry came over for a week, you could just tell it."

"Well, it seems I'm the only one with a crush," she said looking down.

"Oh, I doubt that."

"Well, Ron has a girlfriend now so…"

"Honey," Mrs. Granger began putting her hand on her daughters. "Believe me, that boy is crazy about you."

Hermione averted her eyes. Mrs. Granger got up and smiled sympathetically. "Things will work out fine, Hermione. I wish I could stay but I've got to go make dinner for your father." She bent down and kissed Hermione's forehead. "Remember to write me. And please think about getting a phone. It would be so much easier to keep in touch. I love you."

"I love you too," she said. She watched her mother walk out the door. She sat on the couch for a moment letting her thoughts wander. She abruptly jumped up and ran out the door. When she got out of the building she Apparated a few blocks down to where Ron lived.

She reached Ron's apartment door and paused. Taking a deep breath she raised her hand and knocked.

**Please review!**


	5. The Arguement

**Chapter 5: The Arguement**

Hermione heard noises of movement inside the apartment. She waited patiently for Ron to open the door. A second later the door swung open, but to Hermione's surprise it wasn't Ron standing on the other side. It was a woman. It was a very pretty woman. She had straight hair that looked almost black and came halfway down her back. She had a small frame and sharp features. She was slightly shorter than Hermione. Her thin face smiled at Hermione and said, "Hi?"

"Um…hi," Hermione answered through the lump in her throat. She knew this girl must be Tabitha. "Is…is Ron here?"

"Yes," Tabitha replied. "Come in and I'll get him."

Hermione walked in and stood in the living room of Ron's apartment. Tabitha walked away from Hermione and she heard her call, "Ronny!"

Hermione felt her hands ball up into fists. Her nails were cutting into her palms but she didn't care. She felt she needed to keep her hands restricted as much as possible because if she didn't she might end up choking someone. She looked over when Ron entered the room. She was happy to see Tabitha hadn't followed him.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi." She tried to sound as calm as possible but she wanted to scream at him. She felt so ridiculous because she felt her throat closing and she knew if she wasn't careful she'd end up crying. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

They stood in silence for a moment until Ron cleared his throat and asked, "Is there a particular reason you're here?"

"Um…yeah," she said. She couldn't think of anything to say. Now that Tabitha was here she'd changed her mind about telling him what she'd came to tell him. She quickly blurted out the first thing that came to her mind: "Are you going to be at work tomorrow?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I will."

"Umm…okay then," Hermione said. "That's all I wanted to know. I guess I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye," Ron repeated. He was staring into her eyes and she knew that he knew good and well she was lying.

She walked outside and stood in the hallway. She heard the door click closed. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Two tears traveled down her face. She bit her lip and whispered, "I love you, Ron." With that she walked down the hall and went home.

* * *

Hermione unlocked the door of Honeyduke's and stepped in. She turned on the light and automatically went straight to the counter. She sat on her stool and pulled out _The Daily Prophet_. Since she'd taken care of all the records and everything the day before she didn't have anything to do but wait on customers. She skimmed through the articles quietly.

She was startled when the door opened and Ron walked in. He stared at her cautiously. She decided to be civil and said, "Hello."

"Hi," he replied taking off his coat. "Um…do you need anything brought up from the basement?"

She felt weird because their conversation had turned so professional and cold. It wasn't in the least bit apparent that they'd ever been friends. She sighed and said, "Yes, as a matter of fact. We need some Drooble's and at least one box of blood pops."

"Okay," he said. "I'll go get them."

She nodded and looked away. Ron pulled the trap door up from the floor and disappeared down the stairs. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

_You can do this, _she told herself. _Just pretend that nothing's happened and everything is the same. It's no different. You're still friends with him and he's the same person._

Ron reappeared carrying two boxes. He took the around the counter and placed them on the floor. Hermione got up and went to help him shelve the items. They worked silently until they'd placed every package on their designated shelves. A few minutes later the door opened and in walked two girls a little younger than Hermione.

They walked in without saying anything and went straight to the far shelf with the chocolate bars. The blonde one looked over her shoulder and grinned at Ron. Hermione gritted her teeth in jealousy. She glanced over at Ron to see his reaction. He just gave the girl a weak smile and looked down at the record books.

Hermione felt slightly better that he hadn't flirted back with the girl but she couldn't help but feel that it was only because of Tabitha. The girls came to the counter and put two chocolate bars on it. Hermione picked them up and punched in the prices. She took their sickles and put them in the register. When she'd placed the bars in the Honeyduke's bag she politely smiled and said, "Thank you, come again." She saw the blonde girl wink at Ron as they turned to leave. He did nothing back.

Hermione asked, "Did you write that down?"

Ron nodded without looking at her. She sat down and picked up her newspaper again. She skimmed through it but she was only pretending to read. She couldn't help but concentrate on Ron. He didn't really seem to be doing anything but staring at the counter. She assumed he was thinking about something.

_Probably thinking about Tabitha_,she thought bitterly.

"What's wrong with you, Hermione?" Ron asked abruptly.

"What?" Hermione asked. She was startled by the question.

"What's wrong with you?" he repeated.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She just looked at him.

"Why have you been acting so weird?"

She felt fury run through her veins. "Well let's see…" she said angrily. "Maybe it has to do with you kissing me and then telling me you have a girlfriend and basically stating that you choose her over me. Could that be it?"

"Hermione, I didn't choose…"

"Oh, you didn't?" she interrupted. "Well, it sure as hell seemed that way to me!"

"I told you I was sorry!" Ron yelled. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I shouldn't have kissed you but it's not like I did anything on purpose."

"So kissing me was an accident?"

"Yes…no…I don't know," Ron stammered.

"You don't know?" Hermione shouted. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Ron sighed. "Look, I don't know how to fix this. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Tell you…what the hell, Ron?" She was screaming and she really didn't want to be. "I don't want you to do anything! You do what you want to do. If you think kissing me was a mistake then think that because it wasn't a mistake to me!"

"It wasn't a mistake," Ron said.

"What?"

"It wasn't a mistake," he repeated. "I'm…"

But Hermione didn't get to hear what he was because at that moment the door opened and a woman with a small child walked in.

"Good morning," she said grinning. The little boy holding her hand tugged at it and pulled her to the back of the store.

Hermione smiled back politely and went behind the counter. Ron followed.

"If it wasn't a mistake then why are you still with Tabitha?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he whispered back.

"You don't know?" she exclaimed quietly. "How can you not know?"

"I just don't know," he replied.

Hermione crossed her arms and stared at him angrily. The woman and boy walked up to the counter. The boy piled an armful of treats onto it and smiled at Hermione. Ron began to ring up all of the candy as Hermione bagged it.

"It's his birthday," the woman explained as she reached into her money bag.

"Oh, I see," Hermione said grinning at the boy. "How old are you, sweetie?"

"This many," he said holding up six fingers. "Right, Mummy?"

"That's right," his mother said happily. She placed the money on the counter and picked up the bag. "Thank you."

"Thank you," Hermione repeated. "Have a nice day and come again."

When they'd walked out of the store Hermione turned back to Ron to finish their conversation.

"So?" she asked a little more coolly.

"So…" he said.

"If it wasn't a mistake then what is it?" she asked.

"I don't know…"

"Don't give me that!" she shouted.

"Fine!" he yelled back. "I don't know if it's worth it! Okay? I don't know if I'm ready to be more than friends with you because it might ruin our friendship and then where would we be? Huh? Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you? And then everything gets screwed up when you kiss me!"

"Well, you chose to _let _me kiss you when you have a girlfriend!" she shouted back. Then Hermione let what he had said sink in. _He'd been wanting to kiss me?_

She didn't know how to take that information. Either way he was still with Tabitha.

"That's another thing," he said more calmly. "I have a girlfriend." With these words, hurt flowed through Hermione. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at him. She bit her upper lip and stared at him for a moment.

Then she took a deep breath and said in a trembling voice, "Yeah, so no matter what you're going to be with her." The tears slid down her face at this point. She picked up her purse and grabbed her jacket. "I can't be here right now," she said. "Can you close up?"

She didn't wait for an answer before walking out of the store and letting the door slam behind her. She ran down the street to the corner. When she reached it she Apparated and reappeared in front of an apartment building.

She walked in and went up two stories. When she reached the apartment she wanted she banged on the door. She prayed that he'd be home. She heard someone walking and the door opened.

"Hermione?"

She fell into Harry's arms and cried into his shoulder. He put his arms around her and held her in comfort.

**Please keep in mind that I'm completely against the Harry/Hermione ship, so don't get worried. Please review!**


	6. The Sleepover

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I'm so happy this fic is getting such a good response! **

**Now, before you start this and start ranting to me, please keep in mind that I am completely and utterly against Harry/Hermione. Okay? It disgusts me. I absolutely hate it with a passion. **

**Silver Ice- **OMG! I didn't even think about that. But, yeah, Tabitha was Sam's daughter's name on _Bewitched_. LOL. The way I got the name was I couldn't think of a good one and I asked my mom, "Mama, what's a good name for a witch?" and she said Tabitha. I didn't even make the connection! I guess that's where she got it. LOL.

**Chapter 6: The Sleepover**

Hermione sobbed into Harry's shoulder. They were now sitting on his couch. She was shaking because she was crying so hard. Harry rubbed her back and tried to console her.

"It'll be okay," he said quietly trying to soothe her. "Ron doesn't know what he's doing." At these words Hermione cried harder. Harry hugged her tighter and patted her back.

After a while Hermione stopped crying. She pulled away and wiped her face. He looked at her apprehensively as if she were a bomb about to explode. It seemed as though he thought she may burst into tears again any moment.

"I'm being so stupid," Hermione stated through her sniffles. "I'm an adult! I shouldn't be acting like this."

"But Hermione," Harry said, "you're also_ human_. It's okay to be sad."

She looked away from him. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" she asked.

"Of course not," he answered.

"Thanks," she sniffed. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

Harry nodded to show he understood.

"Do you have any firewhiskey?" she asked abruptly.

"Yeah," he said getting up and going to his kitchen not questioning her sudden request. He returned with a bottle and two glasses. He sat the glasses and the bottle on the coffee table. Hermione had slumped down to the floor and had her elbows resting on the table.

He plopped down beside her and opened the bottle. He was about to pour some of the whiskey into the glasses when Hermione yanked the bottle out of his hands and began to chug it. It was almost half empty when she pulled the bottle away from her lips. Her face was screwed up and she shook her head, her wild curly hair flying about her face.

She slammed the bottle down and cleared her throat. Harry was staring at her in amazement.

"Taken up drinking have we?" he muttered as he picked up the bottle and poured some into his glass.

She shook her head. "Gotten a bit more used to it though."

Harry shook his head and downed the liquid in his glass. He refilled it and poured some into Hermione's. He raised his glass in the air and said, "To…"

"…the inventor of alcohol," Hermione offered. Harry nodded and they both guzzled their whiskey. It wasn't long before the bottle was empty. Hermione got up and went to the kitchen. She tossed the empty container into the trash can and retrieved another from the freezer.

In only an hour she and Harry had finished off four bottles all by themselves.

"Bloody git!" Hermione yelped as she lay on her back on the floor clutching her glass and staring up at the ceiling. She hiccupped a couple times through her sentences. "He's such a bastard." Her words were slurred because of the amount of alcohol she'd consumed and she was finding it very difficult to focus.

Harry lay next to her on his stomach with his nose smashed into the carpet of his living room. He'd taken his glasses off somewhere between their second and third bottles.

"Yeah," he said in a muffled voice. "But he loves you, Hermioninie…Have you ever noticed how weird your name is? Hermionine, Hermioneeee, Hermioninny…"

"He doesn't love me," Hermione said. "If he did he'd leave that tramp. What's so wrong with me? Am I _that_ ugly?"

"You're not ugly," Harry said sitting up slightly. "You're very pretty."

"Not compared to _her_," she mumbled. "You didn't see her, Harry. She's perfect."

"All I know is that Ron's been in love with you since we were kids," Harry stated before he put the whiskey bottle to his mouth and tilted his head back. When nothing came out he held it above his mouth and banged on the bottom. "And anyway, I have seen her and she's not that pretty."

Hermione snorted and sarcastically muttered, "Yeah, right!"

She rolled over on her stomach and laid her head on her folded arms. Harry sighed and tried to stand up. He wobbled as he tried to catch his balance. He went to the kitchen again and returned with a bag of chips. He sat back down on the floor next to Hermione and opened the bag. He reached his hand in the bag but before he could get any of the chips Hermione jerked the bag out of his hands. She began cramming chips in her mouth.

"Hey!" Harry grunted. He grabbed the bag and began eating some of the chips. Hermione finished her chips and scooted over to where she'd sat her wand on the couch. She picked it up and began shooting bubbles from the tip of it. The bubbles floated in the air for a few moments and began popping one by one. She watched them peacefully for a while before she felt herself getting sleepy.

She scooted back over to Harry and put her arms around him. "I love you," she said through a yawn. "You're such a great friend." She kissed him on the cheek and fell over onto her side. She instantly fell asleep.

Hermione awoke suddenly. She looked around her and realized she was still on Harry's living room floor. She rubbed the side of her face where there was a red carpet imprint. She pushed her hair out of her face and stood up. Her bladder felt like it was about to burst. She made her way to Harry's bathroom.

When she'd finished she wobbled out sleepily and saw Harry was asleep on his couch. He was on his stomach and his left arm and leg were hanging off the couch. She smiled and went over to him and pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch. She laid it over her friend and turned around. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was already seven in the morning. She was peering out the window at the morning sun when all of a sudden a beautiful white owl flew in it. Hedwig sat on her perch beside the window and hooted softly. Hermione walked over to her.

She petted Hedwig's feathers with her index finger. She was gazing at the birds amber eyes when a thought suddenly struck her. She looked at Hedwig for a moment and then said quietly, "Will you take a letter to Ron for me, Hedwig?"

The owl hooted. Hermione ran to Harry's bedroom where she went to his desk. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out some parchment. Then she grabbed a bottle of ink and a quill. Hurrying to the kitchen table she was already running through her mind what she was going to write.

She tossed the parchment onto the table and carefully unscrewed the top of the ink bottle. She dipped the quill in it and began to scribble quickly on the parchment. She wrote continuously until she was completely done. When she'd finished she read it through quickly, rolled it up, and tied it to Hedwig's leg. She stroked Hedwig's head and whispered, "Now, don't leave until he's written an answer okay? I want him to write back as soon as he's read it."

Hedwig hooted and nipped at Hermione's finger. She soared out the window and Hermione watched her until she was out of site. Harry mumbled something in his sleep and Hermione looked up. She'd almost forgotten he was even there. She sighed and looked at the empty bottles from the night before sitting on the table. She was glad that this time she didn't have a hangover.

She picked up the bottles and threw them in the trash can. She then picked up their glasses and put them in the sink. She went to Harry's bookshelf and looked at the few books placed on it.

She chose a book about Quidditch history and sat down to read until Hedwig returned. Hedwig flew into the room not long after she'd sat down in the arm chair near the window. She closed the book and hastily got up. She untied the letter from Hedwig's leg and unrolled it hurriedly. She was slightly disappointed to see only one short sentence written on the paper:

_I'll be there._

Hermione stuffed the letter in her pocket and shook Harry lightly. When he'd cracked his eyes open she smiled at him.

"I'm leaving, Harry," she said quietly. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Mmhmm," Harry said as he rolled over.

Hermione left his apartment and ran down the stairs. When she'd walked out into the windy morning air she instantly Disapparated. She reappeared in front of her apartment building and ran all the way up to her apartment to get ready for meeting with Ron.

She ran up the stairs and entered her apartment. She slammed the door and took her shower as quickly as possible. She threw on her clothes and did a drying spell on her hair. She glanced in the mirror, grabbed her purse and wand, and jogged down the stairs and out of her apartment. She looked at her watch and saw Ron wouldn't be expecting her for another twenty minutes so she decided to walk a little of the way.

The wind felt nice against her face as she made her way down the side walk. She noticed that the sky had gotten gray within the time she'd been inside. There weren't many people out because it was still a little early. A knot was forming in her stomach. She didn't know why she was getting so nervous. But she was grateful that the knot wasn't in her throat. She took a deep breath and kept walking.

After a while she looked back down at her watch and saw that she'd been walking for ten minutes. She sighed and stopped moving. She Disapparated and reappeared in front of Honeydukes.

She unlocked the door and walked into the shop. She sighed and sat down behind the counter. She didn't have to wait long before she heard the little bell attached to the door jingle. She looked up and saw Ron enter looking apprehensive.

She swallowed hard and tried to remain calm. She swallowed several more times and continued to look at him. He walked closer to her and seemed to be waiting on her to say something. She took a deep breath, stood up and said, "Thanks for coming."

Ron nodded. He didn't move at all. He was just standing there looking like a small child about to get in trouble for taking a cookie before dinner. Hermione felt a knot in her beginning to form and she gulp. She couldn't cry. Not now. She just couldn't.

"Are you sure about this?" Ron asked suddenly. Hermione exhaled.

She nodded. She glanced out of the window and saw that a light rain had begun to fall.

"Hermione," Ron began, "please change your mind. We started this together. It won't mean anything to me if your not--"

"No," she interrupted. "I can't do it." She felt the tears brimming her brown eyes. she looked up at the ceiling to try and keep them from falling. "Ron, it's just too hard." Her voice quivered with every word and she felt hot tears sliding down from her eyes and making their way down her cheeks. She bit her upper lip and continued, "I can't keep seeing you every day when I know you're with _her_. This isn't easy for me. I love working here but I just can't do it any more. We will still be friends. I'd never let you go as a friend."

Ron looked truly hurt. He moved a little closer to her and stared into her tear-filled eyes. "Why, Hermione?"

She forced a fake laugh. "You've got to be kidding me!" she yelped as more tears fell. "You're not that thick, Ron! I'm in love with you! And I have been for about a million years! But I know that no matter what you will never look at me the way you look at _her_." She swallowed again, her voice was straining with every sentence and she sobbed. "And you will never see me like I want you to."

She sniffled and looked at him for a moment. Without another word she grabbed her wand and ran out of the shop. The rain had gotten considerably stronger and it beat against her skin as she ran down the sidewalk. She weaved in and out of the few people who'd come to Hogsmeade. She felt her hair getting soaked but she didn't care. She couldn't be near Ron. It just hurt too much. She heard her name being called out and she turned around automatically; tears were still streaming down her face.

Ron was moving around the people just as she did, yelling for her. Their eyes met for a moment. The next second Hermione Disapparated with a pop. She reappeared in front of her apartment. She ran inside and ran up the stairs. She could hear Ron following her so she ran faster. She didn't want to face him. She just couldn't bear it.

She reached her apartment and unlocked it quickly she dashed in and tried to slam the door but Ron caught it before she could and he slipped inside.

"Ron!" she yelled. "Please go! I can't talk to you right now!"

They were both soaking wet and breathing heavily from running in the rain. Hermione dropped her wand on her coffee table and sat down on her couch to catch her breath. She wasn't crying anymore because she'd been concentrating so hard on getting away from Ron.

Ron leaned against the wall clutching his side and breathing heavily. He looked at her as he ran his hand through his red hair and said, "I—Hermione—you—I've never felt—the way—I feel about you—never—anyone else—I love you."

Hermione looked at him in amazement. She stood up and said, "What?"

"I love you," he repeated a little more clearly. "It's always been you."

Hermione smiled and yet again more tears fell from her eyes. This time they were tears of happiness and not sadness. She plunged herself toward him, grabbed the sides of his face, and connected their lips.

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and her hands found their way to the back of his neck. He hoisted her up so she was straddling his stomach and turned around so her back rested against the white wall and his hands sat against her hips. She parted her lips to give him access to her mouth. He massaged her tongue with his own and she felt the same way as she had the first time they'd kissed. She kissed him back passionately. Her hands moved up to his soaking wet hair and their kiss deepened even more.

She moaned and then she suddenly pulled away. Ron looked at her confused. "What? What is it?" he asked.

The only word Hermione could get out was, "Tabitha." Ron looked extremely disappointed. Hermione pushed Ron away slightly so she could allow her feet to fall to the floor. She looked up at him. She couldn't believe this was happening. Butterflies churned in her stomach as she took another deep breath.

"Go to her," she said simply. "Go and tell her it's over. Until you do, there's no more of this." She pointed to herself and then to Ron and back again.

Ron sighed. "Right." He took his hands and pushed her wet curly hands behind her ears, lifted her chin, and kissed her lips lightly. "I'll be back…really soon. Don't go anywhere."

Hermione nodded and smiled. Ron ran out of her apartment. She watched him leave. When he'd gone, despite herself, she fell back onto her couch and squealed like a little school girl.

**God this is getting sappy. LOL. Well, I hope you like it. Please review! I love my reviews people! And don't worry, this fic is no where near over. A lot more lies ahead.**


	7. The Business Merger

**It seems some of you thought that Harry and Hermione should be in a coma or dead in the last chapter because of the amount of alcohol they consumed. It was meant to be taken that Harry and Hermione _shared _four bottles of firewhiskey. Therefore they would have had about two bottles each, not four bottles each. I realize that is still quite a bit of alcohol but the size I'm thinking of would not cause them any medical injury. To those of you that understood this, thank you. To those of you who didn't, I'm terribly sorry for the confusion. **

**Also, some of you were surprised that Hermione did not have a hangover. Well, hangovers depend on the person sometimes. Some people can consume a large amount of alcohol and never have a hangover while some can just get tipsy and have one. I decided sometimes Hermione gets them and sometimes she doesn't.**

**I'm so glad this story is getting such a good response. I honestly didn't expect it to do this well. Thank you so much to those of you who review. I love you dearly!**

**Please note that in the last chapter it was supposed to say "He took his hands and pushed her wet curly _hair_ behind her ears"…not her wet curly hands. LMAO. I somehow missed this on my read-through. Thank you to ****ron/hermionetrooper**** for pointing it out to me.**

**Chapter 7: The Business Merger**

Hermione continued to lie back on her couch in her wet clothes staring giddily at the ceiling. She felt ridiculous for acting so prepubescent but she couldn't help it. She listened to the rain pattering roughly against the window as she thought about Ron and the kiss they'd just shared. She smiled broadly and closed her eyes.

A seemingly distant tapping broke into the steady humming of the rain and made Hermione sit up automatically. She looked over at the window and saw a blurred figure hovering in the downpour. She hopped up and threw open the window. She grinned when a tiny brown owl fluttered into the room and twittered around it happily spraying water everywhere. It was Ron's owl, Pig. After closing the window, Hermione picked her wand up from her couch and did a simple drying spell on the small bird and herself.

She took the letter from Pig's minute beak and let him fly around her living room. She plopped down on her squishy arm chair and opened her letter. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Something's come up and I'm not going to be able to come back. My mum needs me to help her with something. I don't know how late I'll be so I think I'll just see you at work tomorrow. I've talked to Tabitha, but I'd really rather tell you everything in person. _

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione frowned slightly at the letter. She'd really been looking forward to seeing Ron again that night. But, she didn't think much of it. She would be seeing him first thing in the morning. She could wait until then. She got up and opened the window again. She stood at the windowpane looking out at the gray, wet sky until she couldn't see Pig anymore.

Hermione unlocked the door to the candy shop and stepped in. She set everything up and got ready for her day at work. It wasn't but about ten minutes before Ron arrived. He entered with a huge grin on his face. He walked straight over to Hermione. She wanted to kiss him but didn't know if it would be appropriate. So she waited for him to say something. She held her breath in anticipation.

"I did it," he said happily. "I broke up with Tabitha."

Hermione exhaled and smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and hugged him. He hugged her back and pulled away.

"How'd she take it?" Hermione questioned.

"Well…she wasn't too happy about it," Ron replied. "I don't think I've ever been called that many names in one sentence before. She didn't cry, though, which is a relief. _That_ would have been awkward. I wasn't sure if I should tell her _why_ I was breaking up with her. But I thought the truth would be easier than thinking up a quick lie. So I told her." He finished abruptly and stared at Hermione.

"Well…?" Hermione asked after there was a moment of silence.

"Well…what?"

"Well…what about us?" she elaborated a little.

"Oh…well…" he started uneasily as his ears began to tinge pink. "What do you want us to be?"

"I…I want to be with you," she answered.

"I want to be with you, too," he said. She smiled and hugged him again. This time he pulled away slightly and connected their lips. She was taken aback slightly by the sudden gesture, but quickly recovered and began kissing him back.

She slid her tongue in his mouth and began to massage his tongue with hers. He returned the favor. She ran her hands through his red hair and the kiss deepened. Hermione was extremely disappointed when she heard the bell on the door ring. They quickly pulled apart and saw Fred and George Weasley walk into the store. The grins on their faces told Hermione that they'd seen what she and their brother had been doing. She blushed slightly and looked down, but it was nothing compared to how red Ron's entire face was.

"Now, now, Hermione," said Fred with a smirk, "I'd expect this of Ron. But _you_ of all people should know that it's not professional to snog in the middle of your place of business."

"I'm assuming you two are _finally _a couple," George said.

"Shut up," Ron said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Hermione looked up and suppressed a laugh. Ron's hair was sticking up at odd angles from when she'd run her fingers through it. "What do you want?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well, little brother," Fred began.

"We've come to make a business proposition," George said.

Hermione's head jerked toward George and she began to listen much more attentively. "What kind of proposition?" she asked, eyeing the twins suspiciously.

"Well, we were thinking," said Fred, "that since we're not quite ready to branch out into a franchise, we could have you sell a few of our food items here."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

"And," George added, "we will split the profits evenly. That way we're not just wasting your space."

Hermione thought it over. She thought it was actually a pretty clever idea. She looked over at Ron and asked, "What do you think?"

"You're asking me?" Ron questioned with astonishment.

"Well, of course I'm asking you," she replied. "This is _our_ shop. You need to help with the decisions."

"Well," he said, "I don't have a problem with it if you don't."

"Oh, way to give your input!" Hermione said sarcastically. She turned to Fred and George. "Okay, but _only_ the food items. This is a sweet shop, after all, and it doesn't really make much sense to sell uneatable items."

"Okay," said George, pulling out a piece of parchment from his pocket. "Well, we have a list here of the things we can sell and their prices."

"Canary Creams and the like," said Fred. "Skiving Snackboxes and--"

"Oh, no you don't!" Hermione interrupted. "I don't mind the other things but I _refuse_ to take any part in helping students skip classes. They shouldn't be doing it."

"Oh, come on Hermione!" George urged.

"The Snackboxes are one of our top-sellers," Fred insisted. "It'll make more of a profit."

"I don't care," she said, shaking her head. "If you persist on us selling them, then we won't do the merger at all."

She looked Fred square in the eye. He sighed in frustration and said, "Fine!" He handed her piece of parchment. "We'll come back later today with our merchandise…excluding our _wonderful _money-making Snackboxes."

Hermione smiled. "Alright. Ron and I will set up a section for you."

The twins said their farewells and left the shop.

Hermione turned to Ron after the door had closed all the way. "They're right you know," she said.

"About the Skiving Snackboxes being money-makers?" Ron asked, tilting his head slightly.

_Agh, he's so cute! _Hermione thought. "_No_," she answered. "About us not kissing in our place of business."

"Oh, Hermione, there wasn't anyone in here to see us!" Ron protested. "Well, except when my git brothers walked in."

"But that's just it," Hermione said. "This is a public place. People walk in and out all the time. Plus, this is a sweetshop. I don't think the children's mothers that come in here would like their children to see us going at it in plain sight!"

"Okay, okay," Ron said, raising his hands in defeat. "We won't kiss in the shop anymore."

"Good," she said smiling and flattening his hair. "Okay," she began, making a sweeping motion with her wand. All the items on the shelves to the far left levitated up into the air and hovered. "Let's get started on this Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes section."

When they'd finished they had a small section cleared off with a sign that read "Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes" in huge, blue letters. Hermione stood back and admired their work. She thought it'd look rather nice when the twins' products were placed neatly under the sign.

She looked at her watch and saw it was time to open the shop. So she flicked her wand at the sign on the door that said "Closed" and the word disappeared. "Open" replaced the old message.

Not long after that the door open several times in a row and the shop was flooded with people. Hermione and Ron barely got to speak two words to each other because they had so many customers to tend to.

After a few hours the traffic in the shop died down. Hermione slumped down onto her stool behind the counter and sighed.

"I don't think we've ever been this busy," she said.

"Yeah, I know," Ron said as he rubbed his neck. They were quiet for a little while. Then Ron stood up and turned toward Hermione.

"Hermione," he began, "Will…will you go out on a date with me?"

He grinned at her. She smiled and laughed. "Of course I will, Ron."

He started to say something back when the bell on the door rang for what seemed the millionth time that day. They both looked up and saw Tabitha walk huffily into the room. Her dark hair was in a ponytail and it was flapping around her head as if smacking away flies. Her face was red and her delicate features were contorted into rage.

She walked right up to Ron and slapped him in the face. His eyes widened in surprised as his hand shot to his cheek.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Hermione shouted angrily. She stared at the woman in disdain.

"What's wrong with me!" Tabitha repeated in a strangely high-pitched voice. "What's wrong with me! _You're_ what's wrong!" She pointed a thin finger at Hermione. Tabitha turned back to Ron and said, "Why? What can she give you that I can't? This doesn't make any sense. We were just starting to get really close and then you say you can't see me anymore because you're going to be with…with _that_!" She motioned toward Hermione.

"Excuse me?" Hermione cut in heatedly. "I will not be disrespected in my own store. I am not a 'that'."

Tabitha sneered at her. "_You _keep your bushy little head out of this."

Hermione couldn't believe how Tabitha was acting. Though, she'd had an automatic dislike for her the one and only time they met, giving the circumstances, she thought Tabitha had been rather nice and polite.

"What is it you want exactly?" Ron asked Tabitha.

"What I want is to give you another chance," Tabitha answered. "I'll give you a chance to come to your senses and I'll take you back."

"I don't want you to _take me back_," Ron said coldly. "I want you to go away."

"Why?"

"Because I'm with _Hermione_," he answered simply as if explaining something very plain to a small child. "I don't want to be with you."

"But what does she have that I don't?" Tabitha snapped. "I'm pureblooded. I come from a respectable family--"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Hermione interrupted.

"Well…you are a Mudblood right?" Tabitha said, tilting her head and smirking.

Anger coursed through Hermione's veins. She picked up her wand from behind the counter and raised it to Tabitha. "Get out," she muttered through clenched teeth.

"What?"

"_Get out_," Hermione repeated. "That's the second time you've insulted me in my own store. I'm not just going to stand here and let you do it. Now get out. Ron broke up with you. Let it go. Now, leave. Your presence, nor your business, is welcome here so don't come back. Goodbye."

Tabitha looked back at Ron for a moment, and then glared at Hermione. She turned on her heel and marched out of the shop. Ron smiled and turned to Hermione. "Way to go!"

Hermione smiled back. The bell sounded yet another time and Fred and George entered for the second time. Two boxes were hovering behind George who was walking backwards and holding his wand up, controlling them. When they got all the way in he let them drop to the floor gently.

"Man, we almost got knocked over on the way down here," said Fred.

"Yeah," George said. "Some woman went running by us so mad that she bumped right into one of the boxes."

"It wouldn't have been so bad if she'd at least apologized," Fred said with a look of scorn. "I should have hexed her."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other.

"Well, let's get to work on this display," Hermione said, rubbing her hands together.


	8. The First Date

**I was very surprised to see so many of you wanted Hermione to hit Tabitha! In fact, in the original draft of the fic Hermione _did_ hit Tabitha but I thought I'd get a lot of flames saying that was a stupid thing to write so I changed it. I guess I should have left it in. But oh well, what's done is done.**

**You have not seen the last of Tabitha. **

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! But here it is. Thanks to all my reviewers! You are so awesome!**

**Lindsay- **I never said that Fred and George's shop was in Hogsmeade. I _know _it's in Diagon Alley and not in Hogsmeade. If it were in Hogsmeade it wouldn't make sense for them to do the business merger because Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes wouldn't be too far away from Honeydukes. The merger is to branch them out so they'd be selling in more than one place. I'm not trying to be rude, but I was agitated that you made the assumption that they're shop was in Hogsmeade in my story. It is possible for Fred and George to travel from Diagon Alley to Hogsmeade between the morning and the afternoon, you know.

**Nancy Naimes- **Yes, I love My Chemical Romance and Green Day. But I do not like Evanescence. In face, I hate Evanescence. But that's not important…I'm glad you like my story!

**ronsREALgirl- **Practice with what, exactly?

**Brianna- **I shall not kill you for forgetting about the Skiving Snackboxes. But I do hope you've read up on them now. I love your reviews. You rock, darling.

**Genny- **Thank you so much for the terrific compliments. They made me feel really good. You're very sweet. I'm glad you like my writing!

**Chapter 8: The First Date**

Hermione stepped out of the shower. She smiled happily as she dried herself off with her towel. Ron had told her he'd pick her up at seven o' clock for their first official date. She could barely stand the feelings she was having. Never in her life had she ever been so nervous, scared, and happy all at the same time.

Ron hadn't told her where they were going so she wasn't exactly sure what she should wear. She decided to just put on jeans and a t-shirt. When she'd gotten completely ready, she examined herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath. She didn't know why she was so nervous but the butterflies in her stomach were having a field day. It wasn't like she hadn't ever hung out with Ron without anyone else around. They'd spent time alone on many occasions. It was just this was the first time it was in a romantic way.

At a couple minutes before seven there was a knock on her door. She jumped up and pulled the door open. Ron was standing there wearing casual clothes too. She was glad she'd decided against dressing up.

"My mum wants us to stop by and see her," he said after she'd given him a hello hug. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Hermione said.

They exited Hermione's apartment building into the cool night air. The sidewalk was soaking wet under their feet but it had stopped raining. It wasn't quite dark yet but it was getting there. They Disapparated and reappeared in the front yard of the Burrow. Hermione followed Ron inside. When she entered she was attacked by a squealing woman who pulled both her and Ron into a bone-crushing hug.

When they were released Hermione rubbed her ribs and looked up.

"George just told me!" Mrs. Weasley said happily. "Oh, you two, I'm so happy! I've been hoping you'd get together since you were children. And now you are!"

"_Mum_," Ron pleaded.

"Oh, and if you get married…" Mrs. Weasley continued, ignoring her youngest son. "Hermione, I wonder if you'd fit into my wedding dress."

"Mum, please!"

"Of course we'd have to tailor it. You're quite a bit smaller than I was when I got married but it would look wonderful on you and--"

"Mum!" Ron shouted.

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Weasley answered, seeming to snap out of her verbal reverie.

"We're not quite ready to talk about marriage," he said exasperated.

Hermione then noticed that Fred, George, and Ginny were standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room grinning at them. "Hi, guys," she said smiling.

"What is it that you wanted, Mum?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Just to congratulate my son," she said innocently.

"Alright," Ron sighed. "Well, we're going to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait!" Fred said. "You might need this!" He took something out of his pocket and threw it at Ron.

Ron caught it in one hand and looked at it. Hermione's face tinged pink when she saw what it was. Ron's ears burned bright red as he stared at it. In his hand was a tiny square package containing a Muggle condom.

Ron threw it back at his brother who was doubled over in laughter along with George and Ginny. "Not funny!" Ron yelled as he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the house. They heard Mrs. Weasley yelling at Fred through the door. Hermione started to go toward the Apparation spot but Ron gently tugged her arm and said, "No, this way."

She followed him down the long length of the Weasleys' yard until they were pretty far from the house. It wasn't even visible from where they were standing. Ron smiled and took out his wand. Hermione watched him conjure a large blue blanket and a picnic basket. After that he took six candles from the basket and lit them with his wand. He made them float above them so that there was efficient light in the pale darkness that now surrounded them.

Ron sat down and Hermione mimicked him. He took two glasses from the basket and a bottle of wine. Hermione took the glass he handed to her and let him pour some of the red wine into it. After he'd poured himself some he corked the bottle again and looked at her. He took a sip of his wine.

She smiled. She couldn't believe Ron…_her_ Ron…the Ron she'd known since she was eleven years old was being so…_romantic_.

He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. She tasted the sweet wine on his lips as he pulled away. Hermione looked up and saw threw the candles hovering above them that the sky had turned black and stars littered it while the half moon loomed over them. She positioned herself beside Ron, making sure her wine glass was steady in her hand, and lay on her back. He did the same and they stared up at the heavens.

"It's so beautiful," Hermione said in an almost whisper.

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

"You know," Hermione said, leaning her head up a bit so she could take a sip of her wine. "I've always wondered if there were other life forms out there. It seems impossible for there not to be, doesn't it? I mean, it's kind of ignorant to assume that Earth is the _only_ planet that contains living forms. I once read a book that said--"

She looked over at Ron who was looking at her intently.

"I'm sorry," she said with a small laugh. "I was rambling."

"No," he said. "I feel the same way."

They each sipped their wine silently for a while. Hermione stared up at the stars and sighed serenely. After they'd both finished drinking their glasses of wine they lay on the blanket and talked. She soon felt Ron slip his hand in hers and lace their fingers together. She smiled to herself.

"You didn't plan this yourself, did you?" she asked.

Ron's face fell slightly. "No, I didn't," he admitted. "But why? Are you not having a good time? Was this stupid? Of course it is. I just thought you'd like it when Ginny suggested it. I should've--"

"No!" she interrupted. "No, this is wonderful. It's just I was wondering who told you to do it, because it just doesn't seem _you_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, removing his hand from hers.

_Oh, please don't let him get mad_, she thought. _It'll just ruin it._

"Nothing," she said truthfully. "I was just--"

"You just didn't think I could be romantic?"

"Ron, please don't do this," she said. Tears were vaguely shimmering in her eyes. _Do not start crying_, she told herself. _That's just stupid._

Ron sat up all the way and rested his elbows on his knees. He looked down at the blanket and remained silent.

Hermione sat up too. "I'm sorry," she said. "I really didn't mean to imply anything. It's just…I was just curious."

He looked over at her. "I'm sorry too. Truthfully, I'm not exactly romantic. I _didn't_ think of this by myself. But I can be romantic…I think."

She smiled. They stared at each other and then Ron leaned in and kissed her once more. He guided her to lie down on the blanket as they kissed passionately. Ron's hand found its way up Hermione's shirt and was resting hesitantly on her stomach as they kissed. It was inching upward when Hermione grabbed it. She pulled away from Ron and sat up, pushing her hair away from her face.

"Ron, I think we should slow down," she said, licking her swollen lips. "We just started seeing each other and it's moving a bit fast."

"A bit fast?" he repeated. "Hermione, it took us about twelve years to just kiss!"

"Well…" she began. "Yes, but…"

"Hermione, this isn't like we just met each other today!" he insisted. "We've known each other half our lives. The only thing we don't know about each other is what we look like when we're naked!"

Hermione turned scarlet and looked down at a piece of grass that suddenly became extremely interesting. She bit her lip but she couldn't stop the smile that was spreading on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"Um…well, about that," she began. "One of us _has_ seen the other naked."

Ron's eyebrows shot up. "What are you talking about?"

"Well…" she said. "Do you remember the day after your birthday party? When you go out of the shower?"

"You said you didn't see anything!" he said, but she was relieved to see him grinning.

"Well, I lied," she laughed. "I saw a lot."

Ron turned bright red. "How much is a lot?" he asked.

"_Everything_," she answered. Before she could stop herself she burst into a fit of laughter because of the look on Ron's face. His features were contorted into a look of amusement and embarrassment.

"Well, so much for the whole 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours' tradition," Ron joked bitterly.

Hermione laughed for another minute before calming down and looking at him. She leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. It wasn't a passionate kiss. It wasn't really a romantic kiss. Mostly, it was a loving kiss.

"You are my best friend," she said. "You always have been my best friend, and you will always be my best friend."

He tilted his head and seemed to be taking in the words she'd just said to him. He pulled her over to him so that her back was resting against his chest and held her hands. They spent the rest of the night looking up at the sky and talking.

**Oh, Lord. This is getting so sappy. LOL. Well, it is what it is. Please review!**


	9. The Purple Tin

**Chapter 9: The Purple Tin**

It had been a week since Ron and Hermione's date. Hermione was exceedingly cheerful and the increase in customers made her even happier. They were now earning a great amount of money each week. Their merger with Fred and George turned out to be a good move on both parts.

Hermione placed a box of Canary Creams and a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans in a plastic bag and handed it to the young man standing in front of her. She took his money and said, "Thank you, come again." He smiled and left the shop. Hermione subtracted half of the earnings from the Canary Creams and put the money in the box that belonged to Fred and George.

As she straightened up and stretched she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She felt Ron's body pressed against hers and she smiled despite herself. He twirled her around and kissed her on the lips. She reluctantly pulled away and said, "I thought we agreed not to kiss in the shop." She pushed his hands down, grinned at him, and turned back around.

"Yeah, but come _on_," he urged. "We can just put that Out-to-Lunch sign up and go to the back room…"

"No, we cannot," she said sternly.

He sighed. "Okay," he said as if he was a child giving up at begging his mother for a toy.

"We actually should be going out to lunch soon, though," Hermione said as she glanced at her watch. "We'll give it a few more minutes then we can go down and get a bite to eat."

"Alright," Ron muttered as he lifted the trapdoor that led to the basement where they stored the extra candy. "I've got to go get some more Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and few more chocolate bars."

Hermione nodded and looked through the record books to double check that she'd noted all the sells that day. The bell on the door rang, announcing that someone had entered. Her face fell immediately when she looked up and saw who it was.

Standing there with her dark hair in a tight bun was Tabitha. She was holding a round purple tin in her slender hands and she was smiling toothily. Hermione fixed her expression to obvious dislike but she was determined not to lose her temper.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. "I told you not to come back."

"Oh, and for good reason too," said Tabitha in a sweet voice. "That's why I've come actually. I wanted to apologize for how I acted. I was horrible to you and I had no right to be. I've brought this peace offering." She held up the tin enthusiastically and placed it on the counter. "Oh, hello Ron."

Ron had climbed back into view, carrying a box with gum inside and with a few chocolate bars balancing on top. He nearly dropped the box when he saw Tabitha standing there. He regained his composure quickly and seemed to hold the same feelings as Hermione did.

"What do _you _want?" he asked as he sat the box down on the counter.

"As I've just been telling lovely…uh…I've forgotten your name dear," she said. "So sorry," she added with a grin.

"Hermione," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, yes," Tabitha grinned. "How could I forget such a…uh, beautiful name? Well anyway, as I was telling lovely Hermione here, I've come to apologize for my abysmal behavior. I really was out of line and I don't know what got into to me. I've just come to say how terribly sorry I am. I really must be off but I do hope you forgive me."

Without waiting for an answer she fleeted from the shop and didn't look back. Ron looked from the door, to Hermione, and back again.

"Wow," he murmured.

"Yeah," Hermione said. Ron picked up the box and went over to the display of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and began stacking them. By the time he was finished Hermione had locked up everything and was ready to go to lunch. They walked down the street to the restaurant.

When they'd finished their meals, Ron and Hermione and went back to the shop. Hermione unlocked the door.

They'd only been back inside for a few minutes when the door opened and in came Harry and Ginny.

"Hi!" said Ginny.

"How are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm good," said Ginny.

"Same here," said Harry.

"What're you two doing here?" Ron mumbled through a mouthful of cookie.

"I needed to get some things," Ginny said holding up the many shopping bags she was holding. "Harry offered to come with me to keep me company."

"What kind of stuff did you need to get?" Ron asked as he stuffed another cookie in his mouth.

"Oh, just little things," Ginny said. "I wanted to get some new robes and ink and stuff. Nothing special."

"How's business today?" Harry asked.

"Pretty good," Hermione answered. "Except for that—Ron what's wrong?"

Ron had suddenly froze and was staring unfocusedly at the wall. "Nothing," he said promptly.

All three of the others stared at him. "Ron?" Ginny said worriedly.

"I need to find her," Ron muttered.

"Find who?" Harry asked.

"Tabitha!" Ron exclaimed as if it should have been obvious.

"Why do you need to find _her_?" Hermione asked. Her voice was slightly harsher than she intended it to be.

"Because I have to tell her that I love with her," he answered.

"What?" chorused the others.

"Ron, what do you mean?" Harry asked. "You're with Hermione."

"No," he said. Hermione stared at him with a hurt expression. "No, I love Tabitha. She's so beautiful. And she's got the prettiest hair. I love her."

Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears now. She looked down so nobody would notice. When she did she noticed that Ron still had a cookie hanging limply in his hand. She looked up at the counter and saw that the purple tin Tabitha had brought was open. The lid lay beside it on the counter and it was full of peanut butter cookies, identical to the one Ron had in his hand.

"Oh my God," she muttered. Ginny and Harry turned to her. "That bitch."

"What?" Harry asked.

She glanced at Ron who was now staring dreamily at the wall again. Then she lowered her voice to a whisper and said to Harry and Ginny, "Tabitha brought those cookies that Ron's eating. She must have filled them with a love potion. That's the only way to explain it because this morning Ron still hated her." She thought for a moment and then whispered, "Look, I'm going to go deal with Tabitha. Harry, can you watch Ron? Put up the closed sign and don't let him eat anymore of those cookies." Harry nodded. "Ginny, will you go to the Apothecary and get some antidote? We don't have time to make our own." Ginny nodded this time.

Hermione turned toward Ron. "Ron, I'm going to go find Tabitha and bring her to you okay?"

"I'll go with you!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"No, no," Hermione said urgently. "It'll be faster if I go alone. I'll go quickly. You stay here with Harry and get ready. Okay?"

"Alright," Ron said. He began messing with his hair and asked Harry, "How do I look?" Hermione grabbed the tin from the counter and closed it.

She whispered to Harry, "Do you know Tabitha's last name?"

"I think it's Moore," he said.

Hermione and Ginny exited the shop. Ginny went to the left in the direction of the Apothecary and Hermione went to the right toward the Owlery. She entered and walked to the front desk. An older witch was behind it filing letters.

"Hi," Hermione said with a wide, polite smile.

"Hello," the witch said pleasantly. "How may I help you?"

"Well," Hermione said thinking fast. "I'd like to send…these cookies," she held up the tin, "to my friend, Tabitha Moore. But I don't know her address."

"Well, I'm sure an owl could find her with no problem," said the witch.

"Yes, well…" Hermione began with her mind racing. "This is a gift and I'd really rather deliver it in person."

"Oh, I see," said the witch. "Well just one moment and I'll get the address."

_That's really not safe,_ Hermione thought. _She shouldn't give addresses out to just anyone. But in this case, it's a good thing she does._

The witch returned holding a slip of parchment and she handed it to Hermione. "Thank you so much," Hermione said.

"You're welcome."

Hermione hurried out of the Owlery and ran to the nearest Apparation spot. She thought of Tabitha's address clearly and Disapparated. She reappeared in front of an apartment building that she'd never been to before. She looked down at the paper and saw that Tabitha lived in apartment number eleven. She ran as fast as she could up the stairs until she reached the door with the golden eleven shining on it.

She took a deep breath and knocked. She only hoped that Tabitha was home and not out or at work.

The door flew open and Tabitha was standing there wearing a revealing red negligee and a small silk bathrobe. Her hair was now down and she seemed to have a lot of perfume on. When she saw that it was Hermione at her door her face fell and she hastily pulled her robe around her and tied it.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped. She then glanced down and saw the tin in her hands. Her face loomed with guilt and fear.

"Expecting someone else?" Hermione said, not bothering to hide her anger.

"What are you doing here?" Tabitha repeated.

"I've come to return your cookies," Hermione said. She shoved the purple tin into Tabitha's hands. "And to tell you that what you did was not only morally wrong and extremely pathetic, but also completely stupid. One, it was ridiculous for you to think that Ron's friends wouldn't think anything weird about him suddenly falling in love with you. Two, how would it have been if _I'd_ eaten one of those? Or anyone else for that matter?"

Tabitha started to say something but Hermione interrupted her. "Stay away from Ron. He doesn't want you anymore. Find someone who does."

Hermione turned to leave but Tabitha had stepped out into the hall and yelled, "Look you little Mudblood bitch! Ron isn't the real issue. The real issue is winning. Ron's the trophy and we're the contestants. We both know it!"

She had struck a nerve. Hermione whirled around and pulled out her wand. Without hesitation she murmured a spell. Red light shot from her wand and hit Tabitha in stomach. She stumbled backward into her open door, clutching her middle. She looked up and Hermione smiled with satisfaction. Two devil-like horns had grown out of the top of her head through her dark hair.

"Stay away from us or I won't be as nice next time," Hermione said. She left Tabitha there looking dumbstruck. She obviously didn't know that there'd been two new additions to her appearance. Though Hermione knew as she walked out of the building that she'd finally caught on because just as she Disapparated she distinctly heard an angry, piercing scream come from inside.

She reached the candy shop and pushed the door open. Ron was being forced to stay on one of the stools behind the counter by Harry who was struggling and looking very annoyed. Ron looked angry and determined as he fought with Harry.

"Thank God," Harry yelled as he got a firmer grip on Ron's right arm. "He's hit me about ten times."

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"She hasn't come back from the Apothecary yet," Harry answered, dodging Ron's leg as he made to kick him.

"You want her for yourself!" Ron yelled. "Well, you can't have her. I love her, not you!"

He seemed to suddenly notice that Hermione was there. "Where is she!" he yelped. "Where's Tabitha? I want to see her."

"She's…uh…she's coming," Hermione said anxiously glancing at the door. She hoped Ginny would return soon. "She'll be here in a few minutes."

"Good," Ron said without discontinuing his fighting with Harry. "I can't wait to see her beautiful face."

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Come on, Ginny! _she thought.

Finally, Ginny ran inside. She was pink in the face and she was out of breath. "Sorry it took so long," she said. "But there was a really long line and then the guy that works there had to go in the back and look for it. But I got it. Here," she held out a little vile of clear liquid. Hermione quickly turned her back on Ron and conjured a glass. She murmured, "_Aquamenti_," and water shot out of her wand and into the glass. She pulled the tiny lid off the vile and tilted all of the antidote into the water. She swirled the glass around a little bit and went over to Ron.

"Here, Ron," she said. "Have some water."

"I don't want any," he said. "I want to see Tabitha. Why isn't she here yet?"

"She'll be here soon," she said. "Come on, Ron. You need to drink something."

"No," he said.

Hermione sighed in desperation. She looked pleadingly from Ginny to Harry. Harry gripped Ron's arms even tighter and said, "There's only one thing we can do. Me and Ginny will hold him down and you force the water down his throat."

Hermione nodded. Harry took a brave move and kicked Ron's stool from underneath him. It went flying over to the wall and skidded to a halt. He strained against Ron's fighting and finally got him so he was lying on his back on the floor behind the counter. Harry held his arms down to the floor and Ginny ran around them and knelt above Ron so she could hold his head still.

"What the hell are you doing!" Ron yelled as he continued to resist their efforts. "Let go of me! Where's Tabitha?"

Hermione hurried over and tried to pour some of the water in his mouth. She got a little of it in but most of it spilled over the sides of his mouth and ran down his face. "Lift his head up a little, Ginny."

Ginny did as she was told and Hermione began pouring the water into Ron's mouth. It was difficult to do and a lot of it spilled out but she managed to get most of it in. When she finished they all watched Ron expectantly. It took a couple minutes before he stopped fighting them. When he did he lay motionless on the floor staring at the ceiling. A few minutes passed and then Ron sat up. Hermione glanced from Harry to Ginny to Ron. After what seemed like an eternity Ron looked around at them all and said, "What's going on?"


	10. The First Time

**I am so sorry that it's taken so long to update but between not having the Internet and having writer's block it's been difficult. But now I've finally written a new chapter. So without any further adieu…I give you chapter 10. **

**Chapter 10: The First Time**

Hermione sat at the counter of Honeydukes fiddling with her necklace. It had been a month since the whole fiasco with Tabitha. Hermione and Ron were having a lot of fun. Their relationship was closer than ever but Hermione still couldn't help but have a small problem with one tiny aspect of it.

"So what you're saying is that you and Ron haven't had sex at all yet?" Ginny asked abruptly. She was standing and looking at the display of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelped.

"Well, you asked me for advice," Ginny said, choosing a package and sitting down across from Hermione at the counter. "I'm trying to help."

"But he's your _brother_!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you. This is too weird. Forget I even brought it up."

"No," Ginny said persistently. "Now come on. As long as we don't think about the fact that it's my brother we're talking about, we'll be fine."

"Alright," Hermione sighed. "Well, everything else is great. We're having fun and I love him so much. But I feel like we've been together long enough now to have gotten to a place where we should have…well, you know…'consummated' our relationship by now. But we haven't. And it's not like we just met. I've known him half my life. Usually I'd wait longer than this to have sex with a boyfriend. But me and Ron have known each other for so long that we're already in that comfortable, familiar place."

"Well, have you told him you're ready to take the next step?" Ginny asked.

"No!" Hermione said. "What am I supposed to say? 'Hey, Ron. I want to have sex and I think we're ready for that. Shag me now!'?"

Ginny laughed as she popped one of Fred and George's edible Dark Marks into her mouth. "Well, I don't think you should do it in those exact words…but you should talk to him about it. Although, I think those exact words might just do the trick."

Hermione smiled. "I guess you're right. We have a date tonight. I'll do it then. How hard can it be?"

Hermione glanced at the clock. Ron was supposed to have been at Harry's apartment ten minutes ago to pick her up for their date. She twisted her hands together anxiously.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" Harry asked not looking up from his pawn, which was being mutilated by one of Ginny's knights. He and Ginny were playing chess on the coffee table. Ginny apparently inherited the Weasleys' Good-At-Chess gene because Harry was loosing miserably. "Why are you so jittery? Ron's usually late, isn't he?"

"It's nothing…" Hermione said. "Just that I'm…"

"Horny?" Ginny suggested as she directed her bishop away from Harry's approaching pawn.

Harry looked up and smiled from Ginny to Hermione and back again. "Oh, are you two going to _finally_ do it tonight?" he asked suggestively wagging his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" Hermione said, her face turning pink. "I'm going to kill you, Ginny."

Ginny and Harry both laughed. There was a knock on the door as it opened slowly. Ron stuck his head in the room. "Hey, sorry I'm late."

Hermione jumped up quickly. "Bye," she muttered, absentmindedly to Ginny and Harry.

"Have fun!" Harry called after her in a sing-song voice.

When they reached the restaurant, Hermione tried to act normal. In her head she went over what she was going to say repeatedly and how she was going to say it. But nothing ended up sounding right. It just wasn't easy to come right out and discuss sex…at least not for Hermione. Sure, she could logically discuss it in a technical and medical way and explain reproductive organs. She could easily give details about where everything is and where everything goes. But talking about the actual act of sex was just difficult for her.

Hermione couldn't help but scold herself. She felt silly for being so nervous about discussing sex with her boyfriend. She was a mature, reasonable adult. It wasn't like she was a virgin. She'd had boyfriends before Ron. But this wasn't a guy that she met in some random shop and dated for a while. It was _Ron_. They'd practically been together since they were twelve years old. She really wanted her first time with _him_ to be really special. Talking about it kind of sucked all the romance right out of it and she definitely wanted it to be romantic.

Hermione watched Ron eat as they sat in a circular booth at the semi-fancy restaurant that she'd picked out. Everything he did seemed to turn her on at that moment. The way he sipped his wine was making her bite her lip. The way he slowly bit into his bread was making butterflies twirl around in her stomach. The way licked the spaghetti sauce off his lips was making her have to push her legs together because of the yearning ache that was forming between them.

"What's the matter?" he asked abruptly, looking up from his food.

Hermione shook her head slightly without taking her eyes off of him. "Uh…nothing," she replied with a smile.

"Oh," he said, still staring at her. "You looked kind of weird."

"Sorry," she apologized. She opened her mouth to say something else but immediately closed it again. Ron went back to his food.

Then she got an idea. The only way she knew she could spontaneously hint that she was ready to go further was to flirt with him a little more provocatively than usual. She took a deep breath and, checking to make sure the tablecloth reached the floor, scooted around in the booth seat so that she was sitting right next to Ron. He looked up at her questioningly.

"I just wanted to sit next to you," she explained. Ron nodded and took another bite of spaghetti.

Hermione then threw all her cautions to the wind and placed her hand on Ron's knee. He made no reaction to the contact so she brought her hand to his thigh. This got a little more of a response. She then began rubbing Ron's leg slowly with her left hand as she twirled her own spaghetti with her fork absentmindedly as if nothing sexual was going on behind the tablecloth. Hermione grinned broadly when she saw Ron's eyes grow extremely wide, his fork still in his mouth. She knew she was blushing because this wasn't the sort of thing she usually did, but she didn't care.

Ron slowly extracted the utensil from his mouth and stared at her. She began rubbing her hand further up Ron's thigh, all the while getting closer and closer to his groin. She kept her grin from spreading wider as she felt his muscles tighten. Ron cleared his throat.

Hermione smirked at him as she slid her hand upward and placed it on his crotch. Ron gripped the white tablecloth as he tried to remain neutral so no one would start looking over at them. He looked at her inquisitively as she made long strokes with her fingers.

Ron leaned down in his chair so he was slouching somewhat. When he did this Hermione's felt him harden under her touch and she smiled. Ron's eyes were dark as he stared at the table, determined not to cause any attention to be brought upon them.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked suddenly. His voice was rough and husky. It seemed that he had gotten the message.

Hermione nodded. She retracted her hand from Ron they left the restaurant quickly. Hermione noticed that Ron's grip on her waist was a little tighter than usual as they hurried down the street to Ron's apartment. When they reached his building, Ron practically dragged Hermione by the hand up the stairs.

When they arrived at Ron's apartment he went to open the door but it was locked. Hermione waited patiently as he searched his pockets for his key.

"I must have forgotten it," he explained when he didn't bring the key out of any of his pockets.

"Can you just use your wand?" she asked anxiously.

"No," he answered. "They use security spells. Maybe Ritchie's home."

Ritchie was Ron's roommate, who often brought female companions home with him. It was likely for him to have locked the door. That way Ron wouldn't walk in on anything he really didn't want to see.

Ron knocked on the door with his knuckles. They heard someone moving around, a girl giggling, and then the door cracked open as far as the chain lock would allow it. Ritchie poked his nose through the door.

"Hey, Ron!" he whispered. "What's up?"

"Let me in," Ron said.

"Oh, sorry," Ritchie said, looking over his shoulder into the apartment. "Can you come back later? I've got my date with me."

"Well, can you take her to your room?" Ron asked desperately. "I've got Hermione with me."

"Oh, what's up Hermione?"

"Hi, Ritchie," Hermione answered quietly.

"So, are you going to let us in?" Ron asked.

"You know I would," Ritchie replied, running his hand through his spiky blond hair and pulling his lip ring into his mouth with his teeth. He looked back for a moment then turned to them again. "But this girl is kind of freaky, so we're trying something in the kitchen. She's not _that_ freaky though, so I think if other people are here it'll get her outta the mood. So, could you go somewhere else?"

Ron sighed in frustration. "Sure, I guess."

"Thanks," Ritchie said quickly. "I owe you." With that he shut the door with a snap.

He took Hermione's hand and led her back down the stairs. "Can we go to your place?" he asked.

She nodded.

When they finally got to Hermione's apartment Ron was squeezing her hand so tight that she thought he was going to break her fingers. They climbed the stairs to her apartment and entered it.

They stood in the living room awkwardly for a moment. Hermione took a deep breath and boldly stepped nearer to him. He pulled her close to him and kissed her softly. Hermione kissed him back and pressed her body against him as hard as she could. Ron began to harden again and she pushed harder when she felt his penis pressing against her lower abdomen.

She pulled him to her bedroom and pushed him onto her bed. He lay flat on his back and Hermione straddled him. She leaned down and kissed him while she rocked her hips back and forth to cause friction between them. Ron slipped his hands up the back of her shirt. She sat up again and pulled her shirt off. Ron just scanned her body. He sat up so they were face-to-face while she was still on top of him.

He rubbed her back lightly, causing goose bumps to rise all over her. He brought his hands over her shoulders to her breasts. He massaged them slowly through the delicate fabric of her bra, making Hermione close her eyes and shiver. She was glad she didn't feel awkward. She didn't have that strange nervousness she usually had when she slept with someone new for the first time. She felt comfortable and uninhibited.

She took the edges of Ron's shirt and pulled it off. She let her hands travel from his broad shoulders to his chest and down to his tight stomach. Ron leaned in and kissed her neck from her earlobe down to her collarbone.

Suddenly, there was a noise in the living room. They both stopped moving and turned toward the door.

"What was that?" Hermione whispered. She climbed off Ron and pulled her shirt back on. She tiptoed to the living room with a shirtless Ron behind her.

"Hermione!" a voice called from the fireplace.

"Oh no!" Hermione whispered, recognizing the voice. "That's my mother!"

"What?"

"My mum!" she shrieked quietly. "I got her fireplace hooked up to the Floo network so I wouldn't have to get a phone. And now I'm just realizing why Ginny said that was a mistake."

"Well, tell her you're busy," Ron suggested anxiously.

"I can't," Hermione answered, still peering through the doorway toward the living room. "She'll just keep bugging me."

"Well, should we just give up on this?" Ron asked somewhat sadly. "We keep getting interrupted. Someone out there doesn't want this to happen."

"No," Hermione replied determinedly. She thought for a moment. "I've got an idea. Wait here."

She crept into the living room and peeked around the corner so she could see into the fireplace. She turned back to Ron. "She's gone now, but she'll be back in a couple minutes. Grab your shirt and come on."

When Ron had put his shirt back on Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. They had just stepped into the hall when they heard another, "Hermione!" drift from the living room. Hermione snapped the door closed.

---

Hermione took the keys to the candy shop and opened the door. She and Ron entered.

"What are we doing?" Ron questioned, flicking on the lights.

Hermione didn't reply. She took Ron's hand again and led him behind the counter. She pulled her wand from her pocket and conjured a large comfortable looking blanket, which she folded and placed on the floor.

"Here?" Ron asked surprised.

"Why not?" she asked, going back to the door and locking it securely. She flipped the light back off.

"But what about the not fooling around in the workplace rule?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"These aren't business hours," she replied.

They lay down on the quilt and began kissing again. She broke the kiss for a moment so they could both remove their shirts. Ron reached behind her and expertly snapped the clasp of her bra. She felt his hands go to the button of her pants and unfasten it. He took the waist of Hermione's pants and pulled them off so that she was lying on the blanket in nothing but her underwear.

She sat up a little so she could undo Ron's pants. When they were off he threw them on top of their other clothes and Hermione stared at his boxers. His erection was visible through them and she smiled.

"This is the first time we're going to see each other completely naked," Ron stated.

Hermione hesitated but then decided there was no harm in telling Ron now. "That's not entirely true," she said. "I've seen you naked before."

"What?" he exclaimed. "When?"

"That day that I went to the bathroom and thought Ginny was in the shower and it turned out to be you," she answered.

"But you said you didn't see anything," he said.

"I lied," she grinned. "But I liked what I saw."

He smiled. It took only a few seconds for the rest of their clothing to be removed.

Hermione was on her back looking up at Ron, who was hovering above her. He stared back at her.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded. He hesitated. "We don't have to do this now, if you don't want to. We can wait if you're not sure."

"I'm sure," she answered. "I don't want to wait."

"Thank God," Ron said playfully. He gradually pushed himself inside Hermione.

Hermione closed her eyes. Ron was inside of her. A thousand different feelings coursed through her at once. Never in her life had she ever felt this close to someone. It was the most amazing feeling she'd ever experienced. Every time Ron pumped into her and every time she met his thrusts she felt more and more in love with him.

At that moment she realized then loved everything about him. She loved the way he smelled, the way he moved, the way he talked, the way he made love to her, the way he kissed her, the way he pulled gently at her hair in the throws of passion. She was in love with him and she loved that too.

When they were done, Hermione lay on Ron's chest with her fingers laced through his. She glanced over at the calendar that hung on the wall of the candy shop. It was May thirteenth. She said the month and number over and over in her head. She never wanted to forget it. She turned over on her side and fell asleep with Ron's arms around her.

**I know this isn't great and it's super fluffy but there you go. Please review!**


End file.
